Sailor Moon Heart of Steel
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Set during Season R. After the break up, Serena is attacked by a metal being but is saved by five mysterious knights. Are they friend or foe? When Serena falls for one of them, will Rini or the supposed future exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon: Heart of Steel**

**Me: Hi world an all who inhabit it! This is my attempt at a Sailor Moon Megaman ZX Crossover! I hope you'll like it! Really!**

**INPORTANT INFO!**

**Set in the middle of Season R. After Darien breaks up with her, Serena runs off and gets attacked by a strange metal being, only to be saved by five mysterious knights from another Earth. Are they friend or foe? And when Serena starts falling in love with one of them, will Rini or the supposed future still exist?**

**BACKGROUND:**

**The world of Sailor Moon remains the same, with a few VERY minor changes, mostly personality-related.**

**In Earth II (The world of the Mega Men) there are a few changes:**

**The world is divided between Legion and the kingdom of Laputa. Legion rules the Eastern Hemisphere, and Laputa's king, Raiden, rules the Western Hemisphere.**

**During the Model W incident, Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis and Shinnak (who's name is an alis in this story, his real name is Sean) were all under Albert's direct control. Model Z set them free after the fall of the Ouroboris, and they all joined the Hunters with Grey.**

**And (big surprise!) Aeolus is Raiden's son, making him heir to Laputa. (It would certainetly explain his perfectionist attitudes from before.) He feels he's unprepared to rule half the world, so he hangs out with Grey, intending to learn as much as he can about his fellow humans. He's incredibly smart, but more modest than you'd expect.**

**Atlas is still agressive and hot-headed, but she isn't cruel. Dispite outward behavior, she's reliable. And if anyone hurts her friend's feelings (think Thetis) she makes them feel better-by kicking they guy's ass!**

**Thetis is still a nature-loving model citizen, minus his problems with humanity for polluting the sea, which was a side effect of Albert's brain control.**

**Sean (Shinnak) doesn't have that creepy robot voice from before, and his hair is loose and black. But he's still monotonus all the time and very closed off.**

**Well...I think that covers anything without giving something away. So here's the first chapter and I hope all you folks like it! Here goes nothing!**

**BladeofMoonlight out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon: Heart of Steel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Megaman ZX. **

**Chapter 1**

The street was pretty quiet, and that was a good thing. There was a flash of light, and five strange-looking teenagers dropped onto the ground.

The redhead straightened up, cursing under her breath. "You'd think he'd bother putting us down more gently!"

"Relax Atlas, we could have fallen farther." The green-haired boy commented. The redhead huffed but didn't reply.

A younger kid with blue hair got to his feet and looked around. "So this is Earth 1? How intresting. And nice and quiet and peaceful." He gave his surroundings a good look. "And... ... well..."

"Not what you were expecting, Thetis?" Another teen-one with grey hair-suggested.

"Yeah." Thetis finished with an awkward smile. The final teen remained silent.

"So this is where the last cursed can of bolts escaped to?" Atlas asked the world in general, looking around imporingly. "This dump? I admit, I thought they'd chose somewhere a bit more classy."

"Looks can be deciving."

"Thank you, Aeolus, for telling me something I already know."

"Atlas, lighten up a bit!" Her comrade smiled brightly. "We've gotten here, now all we have to do is blend in, find our target-"

"And trash it before it does a lot of damage, or better, none at all." Atlas finished. "Right Grey, and what defines 'blending in'? I mean, you'll have to have a good explination as to why you have cables on your back if you're discovered."

"I thought of that." Grey replied. "I'll just wear a sweater over it. Anyway, we should see if we can find an apartment that can fit all of us. Right Sean?"

"..." The shadow mega man remained silent.

"Anyone home?"

"Head for the suberbs." Sean said out of nowhere, in his usual monotonus voice. "There's a 2-house for rent in that area."

"Huh?" Thetis blinked. "How'd you..." Sean raised his hand, revealing a mini computer strapped to his arm.

"Some of us think ahead."

"Nice." Aeolus remarked. "Now let's get going."

"Right right..." They headed down the sidewalk.

**/Serena's P.O.V.**

Serena walked down the streets. Anyone could tell by her bent head and the wetness in her eyes she had been crying for a long time.

"Why?" She kept asking the sky. "Why? Why? What did I do wrong?" She sat down on a park bench and stared at the ground, engulfed in misery. "I don't understand at all. I've done everything, I got him back from Beryl's brainwashing, why did he...?" She put her head in her arms and cried.

Serena was so absorbed in sorrow she didn't notice the pair of gleaming red eyes in the bushes. The sounds of metal scraping against stone sounded through the empty park. It straightened up and pointed it's gun at the pigtailed-girl's back.

Serena suddenly got the sense that there was something behind her. She turned around... ... ... and what she saw made her scream. It was some kind of mutant macheine! It had a disfigured face, with a gun on the end of its hand, which was currently pointed at her face. Serena hit the ground just in time to aviod getting her head taken off.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Transforming into Sailor Moon, she quickly got to her feet and faced the twisted macheine. "Okay, I don't know what you are, but I'm guessing by your twisted face and creepy red eyes that you're not particularly friendly!" She summoned her scepter.

"Moon Princess Halation!" The sparkling disk flew towards the macheine. Sailor Moon let out a relived sigh. _It looks pretty weird, but it won't last long after that attack._

The thing's red eyes widened, and he quickly fired several blasts from its gun. There was an explosion, and dust flew up everywhere.

**/Not to far away**

Grey froze dead in his tracks. "Hey, did you guys hear that?"

The others stopped walking and looked around, tensed. "The explosion? I heard it." Atlas replied.

"What if it's a maverick?" Thetis asked in alarm. "It might be attacking someone!"

"Where's the noise coming from?" Grey demanded.

"This way!" Aeolus shouted, pointing down the street. There was a cloud of dust rising from the park. without another word they ran towards the scene.

**/Back with Serena**

_Where is it? _Sailor Moon wondered frantically, looking around for her assultant, not realizing it had gotten behind her in the last second. The thing brought its gun arm down, intending to crush her skull.

Not knowing what else to do, Sailor Moon dropped to the ground and threw up her scepter just in time. There was a loud cracking noise, and her weapon snapped in half. _Oh no..._ That weapon was her only line of defence.

The metal being pointed its gun at her face, a light growing in it. Sailor Moon shut her eyes. "HELP!"

As if an answer to her cry, a blast of flame came out of the blue and smashed into the being, creating a neat hole in the middle of it. A mass of wires were visible.

_It...It was a macheine..._Serena realized dimly, losing her transformation from shock and fear. _But who...? _She turned her head to the right.

Five knights appeared from the trees. One's armour was green, one was red, one was blue, one was purple, and the last one was a darker red and white. They all head diffrenet weapons. The red-armoured one had two huge guns, and smoke was coming from one of the barrels. _She saved me..._

The red and white armoued one knelt next to her. "Hey, are you alright?" His voice was youthful and gentle.

"Fine...I think..." Serena replied in a weak voice. She felt the boy slip his arms around her and pick her up. She felt a strange sense of security in his arms. "Who...are...you...?" He looked like he was about to reply, but whatever he said was drowned out when Serena fainted.

**/With the Mega Men**

"There was only one of them." Sean reported, scanning the area. "This must not have been a majoy breakout."

"Good." Atlas said, shouldering her guns. "We don't know our way around this place yet; and besides, it's too soon for there to be a real breakout."

"How is she?" Aeolus asked, indicating the victim.

Grey looked down at the pigtailed beauty in his arms. "It looks like she's in tact. But where should we take her?"

"The hospital." Thetis decided. "Just to be sure, and it's not like we know where she lives."

"And where's that?" Atlas sighed.

"Downtown." Sean replied, startling the entire group for the second time that evening. "I know the route."

"Since when?" Thetis cried.

"It's called the internet." Sean rolled his eyes. "This way." He procceded to lead his friends out of the park and towards the city, jumping from roof to roof.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Well! How did everyone like the first chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me! R&R peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon Heart of Steel**

**Me: Hi peoples!**

**Serena: Who are you?**

**Me: (sighs) Meatball-head! I'm the author! I'm here to right this story!**

**Serena: Oh yeah, and DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!**

**Me: (gulps) Sorry.**

**Rika: Don't worry Moon-chan, she's just sensitive.**

**Everyone: (stars at Rika)**

**Serena: Who are you?**

**Rika: I'm Rika, and I'm Moon's OC!**

**Me: Yup! I've had her in mind a looooong time, and when I decided to write this, I threw her in! She'll have an important roll...(mysterious music playing) Anyway, take it away girls! This a/n's taking up half the page!**

**Serena&Rika: BladeofMoonlight does not own Sailor Moon or Megaman ZX, she is just a huge fan.**

"normal speech"

"_**Biometals talking**_"

**Chapter 2: Rika and the New Students**

Serena stood next to her mother in the airport, twitching every now and then. She was nervous, VERY nervous. For the first time, she was going to meet her little sister!

_Flashback_

"_Mom, why are you up so early?" Serena complained sleepily. "It's..." She looked at her clock. "6:30! Okay mom, really, why are you up?"_

"_Come on Serena, get dressed." Irene said sternly. "We're going to pick up Rika and we don't want to be late."_

"_Rika? Who's Rika?" Serena asked at the break fist table. _

"_Our little sister!" Sammy exclaimed. "Well, your little sister, my big sister, but it doesn't matter! She's coming home!"_

_Serena looked at her mother, several question marks floating above her head. "We have a sister?"_

"_Yes." Irene replied. "She was born a few months after you, Serena, but then we could only afford to raise one of you, so Rika lived with your Aunt Ellen. Now we've got enough money to raise her, so she's coming home."_

"_You'll like her, sis!" Sammy grinned. "I think she's just as much of an airhead as you!"_

"_HEY!"_

_End Flashback_

"Mom! Dad! Sammy! Sere!" Serena snapped out of her daze at the voice. A girl about her age was bounding through the crowds towards them. Her hair was silver and looked like Mina's, except part of it was in meatball-style pigtails like Serena's. Her eyes were a bright blue and she was wearing a long liliac dress.

Rika skidded to a halt in front of them and gave Irene a big hug. "You're here! You're really here!" Rika spoke in a light, sweet, happy-excited voice. She hugged Ken and then she knelt and hugged Sammy. She jumped to her feet and ran over and crushed Serena in a hug. "Big sister Sere!" She squeaked. "I missed you!"

"But we were only 1½ years old when we were separated." Serena said, confused, yet hugging her in return all the same.

"I still missed you." Rika said, then her face lit up. "Let's go!"

**/At the Tsukino house**

"Can we play this afternoon?" Rika practically begged when they got inside.

"I'd love to, but Raye is expecting me at the temple. We..." Serena looked for an excuse. "We were going to work on homework."

"Oh." Rika paused, then she smiled yet again. "Can I come with you?"

Serena opened her mouth to object, since it was a Sailor Scout meeting, when Irene cut her off. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Then you can introduce her to your friends. Go on now!"

**/At the Temple**

"Late as usual, meatball-head!" Raye looked like she was about to say more when Rika bounded up the stairs behind Serena. "Hey Sere...who's this?" Dropping her broom, Raye walked over to meet them.

"My sister." Serena replied, breathless from running.

"I'm Rika!" Rika said exuberantly, shaking Raye's hand. Raye felt like a bolt of lighting whipped through her at Rika's touch.

"And I'm Raye Hino, come inside." She said. _Maybe Luna will know who she is._

"Hi Serena!" Amy and Lita looked up at Mina's loud greeting.

"Hi!" Serena replied, grinning.

"Who's this Serena?" Amy asked, tipping her head at the sight of Rika.

"My sister." Serena replied. "Rika."

Rika smiled brightly and shook hands with Amy and Lita and Mina. "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Luna stared at her with a strange expression on her face, and Raye gave Serena a glare that said exactly what she was thinking. _Serena! This was supposed to be a scout meeting! You should have left Rika at home!_

Serena groaned inwardly, getting ready for a letcture after Rika went home and stepped into the room with her friends.

**/The next day**

Serena was sitting at her desk, writing in her notebook, when Ms. Haruna cleared her throat. "Class, we have five new students joining us today. I know this is short notice, but I'd like you to make them feel welcome." She turned to the door. "Come in!"

A group of kids walked into the classroom. "Okay, introduce yourselves, and then take a seat at a vacant desk."

The redhead shrugged and went first. "I'm Atlas."

One of the boys, who had green hair and blue eyes, glanced at her before turning to the class. "Aeolus."

"I'm Thetis." A boy with blue hair smiled cheerfully.

"..." The black-haired boy gazed uncaringly out the window. "Sean."

"And I'm Grey." The last boy copied Thetis's friendly smile. "Nice to meet you all."

**/At home**

"Isn't Grey just ADORABLE?" Rika giggled as they walked home.

"Sorta." Serena admitted with a silly blush. "He did seem friendly enough."

"Can we go mall-trawling today?" Rika asked, skipping inside.

"In a little." Serena said.

"Mall-trawling?" Sammy sighed dramatically. "Mom! We've got another shopaholic on our hands!"

"HEY!" Serena and Rika yelled in unison. Sammy took a step back.

"Hi." Serena looked up at Rini's voice. The pink-haired rabbit was standing at the top of the stairs, looking at Rika quizzically.

"Hi Rini!" Rika said brightly. (a/n Serena told Rika about Rini on her way to school) "Wanna come to the mall with us?"

"Okay." Rini said, shrugging. "I haven't been to a proper mall in ages and there's nothing good on TV anyway."

"Could you guys hold on a few minuets? I'm gotta give someone a call." Serena said. She vanished up the stairs and into her room.

Rika's eyes trailed her curiously. "Who's she calling?"

"Probably Darien." Sammy replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

Rika had an question mark over her head. (anime-style!) "Who's Darien?"

"The jerk who, given her heart, broke it horribly." Sammy replied angrily. "Serena's tried to reason with him, to get him to tell her why he broke up with her, but all he says is that his mind is made up and that's that." He clenched his fist. "I should go to his apartment and whale him good with a baseball bat, but that would make Serena mad at me."

"Oh..." Rika replied sadly. She couldn't believe Darien would be that mean to her kind, friendly and forgiving sister.

**/Serena's P.O.V.**

Serena took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Darien...it's me. Serena."

"Serena, I hope this isn't about what I think it's going to be about..."

"Darien...I just wanted to say...I..."

"Serena, I've told you, more than once, that we are through!" The line went dead.

A silent tear slid down Serena's check, which she quickly pushed away as she put her phone down and ran down to meet Rika and Rini.

**/Model H's P.O.V.**

While the girls were looking around at the comic book section of the library, in an attempt to cheer Serena up, they didn't realize they were being watched.

"_**Aeolus**_?"

"_**Huh**_?" The boy looked up from his book and down at his biometal. "_**What is it, H?**_"

"_**It's the vibes your classmate Serena is giving off...she seems really depressed about something...**_" Aeolus blinked, and looked over at the pigtailed girl again. Sure enough, her face was strained with tears, and she wasn't even laughing at the comics she was reading.

"_**Yeah. It's a pity, but why tell me?**_**"**

Model H was about to explain that it felt darker than moping about spilled ice cream when the silver-haired girl turned to her sister.

"Sis, why are you still crying?"

"What did I do wrong?" Serena asked sadly. "Why would he break up with me?"

"_**So that's what it is.**_" Aeolus thought.

"Maybe it's because he thinks your a clutz and because you get low grades!" The pink-haired girl suggested.

"Rini!" Rika exclaimed, giving her a stern glare. Rini wilted a bit.

Serena buried her face in her hands. "Oh Rika, you don't have to sugarcoat it for my sake. That's exactly why he broke up with me! I'm just not good enough for him."

Aeolus debated weather or not to help Rika comfort her sister, while Model H was getting worried. Serena seemed like a nice girl, and she was clearly very upset about this. The green biometal was always reluctant to take deep sorrow for granted after Aeolus got brainwashed. So he decided to look into this situation himself and see if he could do anything to get Serena out of her funk.

Model W fed of sorrow as well as fear, and if Serena gave off a good negative fibe, she'd be targeted quickly. Model H did not like the idea of that sweet pigtailed girl having her soul ripped out of her body one little bit.

**End chapter**

**Author's Note****: I hope Model H doesn't seem overprotective or anything, but I thought that would be a nice touch.**

**Next chapter!: Model H pays Serena a visit in her dreams, and there's another attack.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon: Heart of Steel**

**Me: Welcome back everyone! Here is the next chapter of Sailor Moon Heart of Steel!**

**Serena: That was fast! **

**Me: I've gotten a jumpstart inspiration, which was nice, after months of writing crippled by stupid writer's block.**

**Rika: Cool! **

**Me: Sure is. Now, for the disclaimer! **

**Rika: BladeofMoonlight does not own Sailor Moon or Megaman ZX**

"Regular speech"

_Thoughts_

"_**Biometal speech"**_

**Chapter 3**

Luna was scampering through the streets late at night, heading for the main computer.

(a/n you know, the computer she accessed several times in season 1)

The feeling she was getting from Rika was like that of when Serena released her powers as Moon Princess. _Rika must be lunarian too._ Luna thought. _I'll see if I can find her in the database._

Upon reaching the arcade, however, she stopped just inside the door. A small green metal was hovering in front of the computer, scanning the screen.

"_**It's okay.**_" Luna blinked at the voice. She looked around. There was no one here beside her and the floating metal. "_**I am a friend.**_"

"Who are you?" Luna asked, shaken. The green metal finished its scan and turned to Luna.

"_**I am Biometal Model H." **_

"Biometal?"

"_**I know this seems strange to you, Moon Cat. I come from Earth II with my host and his companions."**_

"Another Earth? Besides this one? But there's no sign of it..."

"_**True. Although our planets exist side by side, they do not coexist at all, until now. We are here **__**tracking down a rouge biometal. I warn you, it is very dangerous. It feeds off the souls of humans filled with negative emotions, such as sadness or fear. That's what makes it powerful. It must not be allowed to recover or it will spawn mavericks and completely destroy this world."**_

Luna's fur fluffed out. "What exactly is this rouge biometal?"

"_**There will come a time when I will be able to explain everything to you, but now I must go. My host must be wondering where I am now. Until we meet again..."**_ With those words, Model H floated out the door and vanished.

Luna kneaded the ground anxiously. She did not like the sounds of this at all. "I must tell the scouts." She turned and raced out the door, completely forgetting her original reasons for going there.

**/Model H's P.O.V.**

"Where've you been, H?" Aeolus asked, sitting up in bed.

"Here and there." Model H replied casually. "I've learned a few things about this planet, one of which being the Sailor Scouts."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain in the morning when everyone's awake." Model H interrupted further questions. "You should get some sleep. It's late."

Aeolus eyed his biometal curiously before nodding. "Goodnight."

When he was certain his host was asleep, Model H floated out an open window and to the Tuskino house, which was next door. One of the things he had learned were the past lives the scouts had lived. Apparently, Darien was supposed to be Serena's 'destiny' because Serenity and Endymion were going to get married before the Dark Kingdom attacked.

_**Destiny. Damn word. **_Model H thought angrily. **_Just because Serenity and Endymion were an item doesn't mean Serena should have to put up with this crap._**

Serena's window was opened just enough for him to squeeze through. The pigtailed blonde was crying in her sleep. "Darien..."

_**Time to set this princess free...in more ways than one. **_Model H began to glow as he entered Serena's dream.

**/Serena's P.O.V. **(Cue music: Cascada Draw the Line, yanou's candelight mix version)

"_Serena, I have told you, more than once, that we are through!" _That sentence refused to give her peace. Serena sat on the floor, crying and crying.

"Darien...why..." There was a clatter of metal on the floor. Serena looked up to see a small dagger on the ground a little ways away. As she reached over to pick it up, something made her pause.

"_**Are you sure you want to die?**_" A mysterious, gentle voice asked her. Serena looked up and saw a small green metal glowing in the darkness in front of her. "_**You want to end your life, just because of what this Darien has done to you." **_

"He hasn't done anything to me." Serena protested instinctively. "I'm just not good enough for him. I can't defeat a monster without my friends coming in to save me. I can't focus enough to get good grades. I'm a whiny, spoiled, stupid brat. He left me because I'm not good enough for him." And yet even to her, these words sounded empty, meaningless.

"_**Tsk tsk. You poor child. It is HE who isn't good enough for you. You have such a big heart, caring and loving. You've given yourself at every turn. You gave friendship to three lonely girls without a second thought, and they turned out to be your greatest friends. You nearly DIED trying to save him, and you followed him into death 1000 years ago with no hesitation in your heart. You are the most powerful among them, as Sailor Moon, as their princess. It's true you could not defeat a monster without them, but they cannot defeat a monster without you. You gave this Darien your heart and soul and yet for some reason he doesn't appreciate you, understand the gift of simply sharing your presence. He dumped you without telling you why. It is HE who doesn't deserve YOU!"**_

Serena let the being's words soak into her, tears pouring in torrents down her cheeks. This entity was right. And what hurt the most was that she had not heard once any of these truths from her friends. They had all implied that it was her own fault he had left her.

"So now what?" She asked finally, looking at this strange green metal. "If Darien isn't my destiny, not my fairy-tale prince, who is?"

"_**That, child, I cannot tell you. Because that is something you must decide for yourself. There are people here to support you and protect you, yes. But in the end it is you who decides which path you wish to walk in life, and that path will ultimately lead you to your destiny.**_"

Serena let those words hit her as she slowly awoke. She sat up in bed and looked around her empty room. Her destiny was in her own hands? What exactly did that mean? How could she possibly figure out what was going to happen to her now?

Yet at the same time, those words made her feel warm inside, and she checked her clock. 7:45. "I'm going to take a walk." She decided out loud, getting into shorts and a t-shirt. _Maybe some fresh air will clear my head and help me figure some things out. _

**/Grey's P.O.V.**

Grey woke up with a start, blinking hard. Sean was looking down at him. "Grey. You awake?"

"Ow! What is it, Sean?"

"I'm going for a walk." The black-haired boy replied.

"Nice, but why tell me?"

Sean bit his lip. "I can't explain it, but I've got a bad feeling in my gut. I think you'd better come with me. In case of mavericks."

"Alright." Grey caved. "Let's go."

**/Serena's P.O.V.**

Serena skipped down the street, thinking more critically than she had ever before in her life. What was destiny? And could she trust that voice?

"Hey Sere!" Serena looked over her shoulder. Rika was running down the sidewalk.

"Hey Rika. What are you doing up?"

"I was asleep." Rika replied, skidding to a halt behind her sister. "But I heard the door open and I saw you going outside, and I was just wondering where you were going. I mean, I'm not huge on getting up early, and mommy was always complaining about how often you overslept." She eyed Serena seriously. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Rika. Just taking a walk. And thinking about things." They started walking again.

"I see." Rika said. "What're you thinking about?"

"My future." Serena replied carefully, choosing to leave out the parts of being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask/Darien. "I always thought destiny was laid out for me. But I had a dream last night that made me re-think things a bit."

"Oh, so that's what it is!" Rika grinned a bit. "Sere, no matter what you decide to do in your life, I'm right behind you. No matter what!"

Serena smiled at her sister. "Thanks sis."

There was a few moments of silence. Then something behind them exploded, knocking them both to the ground. Serena turned around and nearly screamed. The metallic creatures looked just like the one from two days ago, expect this time there was four of them!

"What are these?" Asked a new voice. Serena turned around again and saw a youma with a down-turned black crescent moon on its forehead.

Rika was shivering next to her. "Serena, what's happening?"

"Don't know." Serena replied, gritting her teeth at the lie. _I can't transform in front of Rika, but if someone doesn't stop these guys we're doomed!_

One of the metallic creatures raised its gun. "Rika, look out!" Serena pushed her sister out of the way at the last moment. Pain shot up her leg.

"Sere!" Rika cried. Serena looked down at her ankle. It was red with blood.

"Run Rika..." The youma let out a yell or triumph and swooped down towards her.

"**SERENA**!" Energy erupted from Rika's body, knocking the machines off their feet and turning the youma to dust.

Serena stared, wide-eyed, at Rika's forehead. An upturned, golden crescent moon sat on her forehead. "Rikana?" She whispered. She didn't know where the name came from, but it seemed so familiar...Rika suddenly collapsed, the energy fading. Serena tried to run to her but was hampered by her injured foot. The machines were recovering.

"Rika! Oh Rika, wake up!" Serena shook Rika, but no response came. She was drained of energy. Suddenly, two of the machines exploded. Serena's breath hitched when she saw who was there.

Two of the knights from the last attack were in front of them. One was purple with a white mask like a ninja. The other one was the red-and-white boy who had carried her home. While she couldn't see the other boy's face, this one seemed very familiar, one she couldn't put a name to...

The red-and-white knight lifted his large guns, and a purple light was emitted from the lower barrel. Two seconds later twin purple lasers shot out of them and trashed the other two machines.

Serena blinked. This was the first time she met someone who didn't use magic to fight.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked worriedly, shouldering his guns and kneeling next to her.

"My sister's unconscious...and I think they got my ankle..." Her rescuer bit his lip when he saw her bloody foot and glanced at his companion. Silently the ninja got out a first-aid kit out of the blue and began treating her injuries.

"Thanks." Serena narrowed her eyes. "I feel like I know you from somewhere..."

The boy shrugged. "Maybe so. But I must keep my secrets, miss, if I'm to keep low profile. Stories spread like wildfire in big cities."

"What are those things?" Serena asked, wincing at bit as the other knight finished cleaning her ankle. She nodded towards the ruined remains of the metallic creatures.

"Mavericks." He replied grimly. "Be careful. They're more dangerous than they look. One alone, or a group of four, can't do too much damage, but they often run in packs. Where I come from, I've seen them in groups ranging from 50 to 500."

"Thank goodness there aren't many here then. Where do they come from?"

The boy looked away for a moment. "I'd much rather keep you out of danger. I'm sorry, but that is a question I cannot answer."

"I understand..." Serena looked up and touched Rika's head. The girl was beginning to stir.

The ninja straightened up. "We'd best clean up this mess before this corner gets busy. You can take these two home."

The knight nodded, picking Rika up after helping Serena to her feet. "Be careful on that foot or you'll be limping permanently."

"Okay..." The boy lead her home, scaling the walls to her room. He put Rika on the bed and then jumped down, landing on his feet.

Serena's eyes went as wide as saucepans in milliseconds. "How did you...?"

He chuckled softly. "It's one of my gifts. You should get inside."

"Where're you going?"

"To scout." He replied, heading out. "I need to make sure there aren't any other mavericks hiding out."

"Thanks again." Serena called after her knight as he vanished in a red blur down the streets. She sighed softly, a slight blush on her face, as she turned and limped inside and up the stairs.

Careful not to wake Rini, Serena sat down on the bed next to Rika. Today left her with so much to think about. Rika had Moon Powers just like hers. How? Surely there was just one Princess of the Moon...herself? And if Rika had been her sister in the Silver Millennium, why hadn't she remembered her when she first received her memories? Had she only recovered SOME of her memories, while the rest lay buried?

Then there were those mavericks. Their tough metal armor and guns had been enough to overwhelm her powers as Sailor Moon. How about the other scouts? Would they be able to beat them? Maybe Lita could handle them. After all, a strike of lightning was enough to cause most machines to malfunction, or fry their circuits completely.

And then who were those knights who had saved her, once three days ago, and then today. Why did she feel like she knew the red-and-white one? Was his secret identity someone in her class?

The phone rang. Frowning, Serena picked it up. Who would be calling this early?

"Serena?"

Serena's stomach flipped. It was Darien. "Darien? What is it? Do you want to get back together with me?"

"But Serena...I don't love you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "But how can I believe that, when you saved me so many times?"

"That's another story. It's my duty to protect you."

That made Serena mad. "Then where the hell were you when me and Rika were nearly killed at the corner twenty minuets ago?"

"Huh?" There was shock in Darien's voice. "You were attacked?"

"YES!" Serena almost screamed, but kept her voice down, remembering that Rini and her parents were still asleep. "These metallic creatures called mavericks have tried to kill me twice now! Once on the same day you were all busy driving Lizze to school, and again this very morning, and today they almost killed Rika too! The only reason we're alive right now is because a group of knights I haven't met before turned up just in time to stop me form getting a bullet in the head! So, if it's your duty to protect me, WHERE WERE YOU?"

"W-Well..."

Serena found herself remembering the dream that had prompted her to go for a walk in the first place. "_**You chose the path that will ultimately lead you to your destiny.**_"

Serena felt like the clouds obscuring the implications of that sentence blew away in that instant. "You know what, Darien? I'm tired of putting up with your heartlessness. You don't love me, and that suits me just fine! I don't need someone who uses me like a yo-yo! I'd rather rely on these strangers than someone who keeps ripping my heart out of my chest, still beating, and crushing it under his boot! So goodbye and good riddance!" She slammed the phone down and checked on Rika again. The green metal was right. She didn't need Darien.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, Serena told him off. And yes, it was necessary. It was silly of her to wait for him, because he was making it clear that he was not someone who respected her as a person and a future wife. He looked at her like she was some helpless princess who needed protecting. If you like SerenaxDarien, that's fine, I won't judge you, but I think that he was being a real jerk in Season R. He didn't even tell her about his dreams, he just broke up with her and did everything he could to drive her away, even though he knew how much it hurt her. No guy is worth crying over and the one who is won't make you cry.**

**Next chapter: Serena tells the scouts about the mavericks and Rika's Moon powers, while Grey and the others become more and more friendly with the scouts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: Heart of Steel**

**Me: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Serena: Have you updated anything else lately?**

**Me: Uh...not really...I just couldn't put this story down for really long...I just had to write more... DON'T WORRY MY READERS I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! PROMISE!**

**Rika: You worry too much Moon. I'm sure it's fine.**

**Me: Thanks Rika. Now for the disclaimer please! ...do I seriously have to do this every chapter?**

**Rika&Serena: BladeofMoonlight does not own Sailor Moon or Megaman ZX**

**Chapter 4**

**/Serena's P.O.V.**

Upon reaching the temple that Saturday morning, Serena got an earful from Raye about not telling them about the danger sooner. A harassed explanation later, Serena was sitting on the floor with the other scouts in the Temple, with Rika standing nervously at the doorway.

"You mean that you were attacked by one of these mavericks three days ago and you didn't tell us?" Raye shouted, asking for the sixth time in the last ten minuets.

"I said I was sorry!" Serena exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd take it seriously. It sounded so unreal!"

"Serena, we know you're not a liar." Amy pointed out. "We're your friends. If you can't trust us, nothing would make sense."

"I know, I know. There's another thing I need to tell you." Serena nodded to Rika. Timidly her sister stepped into the room and sat down next to Serena. "I think Rika's another Sailor Scout."

"What?" The inners stared blankly at her. Serena pulled out her transformation locket and held it out to Rika.

"Rika, touch the silver crystal."

"Uhh..." Rika reached out slowly, as if she was expecting the brooch to explode if she touched it. When her fingers brushed the surface of the silver crystal, it shone brightly. When Rika pulled back in alarm, the crescent moon was sitting on her forehead once again.

Taking in everyone's stares, Rika twitched nervously. "Why are you staring at me?"

Mina mechanically handed the girl a mirror. Rika took one look at her forehead and yelped. "Huh? What's that? That wasn't there before! What's going on?"

Luna jumped down from her seat and walked around Rika in circles, eyes wide. Finally, she gasped out, "Rikana?"

Serena blinked. That was the same name she had called Rika yesterday when she unleashed her powers.

"Who's Rikana?" Rika asked, looking royally confused. Artemis whispered something to Luna, who nodded. There was a flash of light, and a gray-and-purple version of Serena's locket appeared on the ground.

Rika picked it up. "It's pretty. What is it?"

"It's your transformation locket." Luna replied knowingly. "Now say, Dark Moon Power."

"Okay...?" Rika flicked the brooch open. A miniature purple-silver version of the silver crystal sat inside. Serena squeaked. "Dark Moon Power...!"

There was a flash of light. When it dissipated, Rika was standing where she had before, but with a different appearance. Her scout outfit looked like Serena's, but it was a stormy gray and purple as opposed to white and blue. Her tiara was silver with a golden crescent moon on it. Her earrings were silver and upturned. She had gray fingerless gloves that reached her elbows with lunarian crests on them. There were star-shaped bobbles on her pigtails.

"AHHH! WHAT'S WITH THIS OUTFIT? I KNEW I SHOUDLN'T HAVE STAYED UP READING FAIRY TALE BOOKS!" Rika screeched.

"She's so loud..." Mina was holding her ears.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena transformed and put a hand on Rika's shoulder. "It's okay, Rika."

Rika's eyes widened proper anime style. "Serena...you're Sailor Moon?"

Serena nodded. "I am. And my friends are the inner scouts."

Rika fainted.

"I think that was a bit much." Lita commented, catching Rika before she hit the floor. Everyone giggled.

"I haven't dropped a bomb like that in ages." Luna admitted.

"There were two Moon Princesses?" Raye asked.

"We'll gather information." Artemis said. "You girls can take a break."

**/Serena's house**

Serena and Rika were walking home when they heard laughter coming from the lawn. "Aww, Grey! Can't you read some more?" Rini giggled.

Serena looked across the lawn. Rini was sitting on the steps with Grey, who was reading to her from a book. The unusual-looking boy seemed to be enjoying himself, while Rini was positively jumping for joy at whatever he was reading.

"Hey Grey! What's going on out here?" Atlas stepped out of the house. "Who's the kid?"

"Rini." Grey replied, smiling at the little rabbit of a girl. "She staying with her family next door."

Rini grinned at the older girl. Atlas's tensed expression relaxed.

"Hi!" Rika called, waving. Everyone looked up and Grey smiled slightly. "Oh, hi Rika, Serena. Care to join us?"

Serena walked around the fence and sat down next to him. "What's that?"

"Manga." Grey answered, looking back down at the pages. "It's DN Angel." Serena followed his gaze. "Whenever the protagonist has romantic feelings involving the girl he likes, he turns into a legendary phantom thief."

"Wow." Serena remarked. "If I were him, I'd be turning into Dark every two minuets." Grey chuckled.

"You've had a lot of crushes, then?"

"Constantly." Serena admitted sheepishly. "I've only really settled down once, and it ended badly."

Grey looked at her questioningly for a second, but then he smiled slightly. "I see."

"How about we go to the library and see if we can find the next few books?" Rini piped up.

"That's sounds like a plan." Aeolus commented, stepping outside. "Grey, do you remember the way to the library?"

Grey shook his head, looking embarrassed. "No. Not to mention I have a terrible sense of direction. I get lost on my way to school."

"We know where to go." Rini said brightly. She took Grey by the hand and the three of them walked down the streets.

"So what do you enjoy doing most, Grey?" Serena asked.

"Nothing very specific." Grey replied, shrugging. "I've been pretty busy lately, so I haven't had much time to enjoy myself." _That, and I spend a lot of time protecting people, _he added silently. "I'm really starting to enjoy taking walks though. Thetis must be rubbing off on me. How about you?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Serena exclaimed. "I like playing video games, reading comics, eating sweets, hanging out with my friends, shopping...I also like hanging out with Molly; she's my best friend. Given; she swoons over boys a lot, but I sorta did too." She turned to Grey. "Have you ever had a girlfriend Grey?"

"No, not really." Grey replied awkwardly. "Aile's a good friend, but there really wasn't any kind of in-depth relationship between us. I might have had a slight crush on her for a little, but she's been pretty busy lately and I haven't seen much of her."

"So...you're available?" The words were out of Serena's mouth before she could stop them. Rini gave her a knowing look and Grey blushed slightly.

"Am I really that appealing?"

Serena's face turned red. "T-That's not what I meant! Ahahaha...ow!" She accidentally ran into someone and crashed to the ground. "Good morning Mr. Chiba." She said icily, standing up again.

Darien gave her a strange look, as if he didn't know why she was mad at him. "Uh, Serena..." He looked at Grey. "Who's this?"

"Quoting the man I USED to date, since when do I have to tell you who all my friends are?" Serena fired back, stalking off.

Rini grimaced. "Uh Grey, why don't I get you to the library, I don't think we're gonna want to see this..."

Grey shot Darien a bewildered look, but let the little rabbit tug him along.

Darien's clenched his fists and ran after Serena. "Serena, wait. All I want to know is who that boy is."

"And I don't think it's any of your business. If I want to be friends with a boy or take enough interest in him to date that's exactly what I'll do, I do not need to tell you anything." Serena stomped off, leaving Darien with his mouth hanging open.

**/Grey's P.O.V.**

"So Rini, who was that guy?" Grey asked. "Serena looked like she was going to explode when she ran into him."

"That was Darien. He used to date Serena." Rini replied. "But lately he's been really mean to her. I mean, I wasn't that nice at first, but it isn't really the same, I'm just a kid."

"He's been mean to her?" Grey questioned, sitting down on the couch in the library.

Rini nodded. "Yeah. She said she loved him, a lot, and he used to say it back, but something happened, a little after I came to stay with aunt Ellen. He wouldn't tell anyone why but he broke up with her. She tried to talk to him, to get him to at least tell her why he was doing this to her, but each time he'd just snap at her. A few days ago he even brought another girl around her, acting like she was his new girlfriend. He knew how much that would hurt her!" Rini curled up in a ball, gripping her elbows. "I teased her sometimes, acting like I wanted him too, but it was just teasing. I didn't mean it. I thought of Darien like a father, because I haven't seen mine in a long time." She lowered her head. "But if he's going to break Serena's heart like that, I don't wanna think of him like that! He's just a meanie!"

Part of Rini didn't know why she had just told Grey all that, after all, she didn't know him that well. But somehow it just felt safe around him.

Grey's eyes narrowed in realization. "It's alright Rini." He pulled the little girl into a gentle hug. "From what we've seen today, I think she's done playing his game. You don't have to worry. I'll protect you."

"Thank you Grey." Rini sniffed.

**/Later**

After Grey brought Rini and Serena home, he entered his residence and was quickly greeted by Thetis.

"So how was your date, Grey?" He asked, grinning like an imp.

"Thetis, we weren't dating!" Grey exclaimed, blushing slightly. "We were just going to the library."

"Sure." Thetis giggled.

"So what's Serena like?" Atlas asked, turning the TV off.

"She's sweet." Grey replied with a slight smile. "She's cute and friendly, and she's fun to be around."

"Grey..." Sean turned to face him. "It's okay to be friends with her, but bear in mind we have to go home to our Earth after our mission is complete."

Grey sighed. "I know Sean. I'm just hoping that when it's over my leaving won't leave Serena a wreck. She definitely didn't take her first breakup very well."

"Serena might very well be emotionally insecure." Aeolus remarked. "You'll have to be careful with those kinds of people. They're easy to hurt."

"Okay, enough of that kind of talk." Atlas commanded. "I've got enough of a bad feeling in my stomach without stupid reminders that we've got to go home at some point."

"A bad feeling?" Sean repeated. You couldn't tell by his tone of voice, but he was startled.

"Yeah."

"I got one of those yesterday morning. When Serena and Rika were attacked."

Aeolus bit his lip. "Let's go downtown."

**/Serena's P.O.V.**

"A sailor scout!" Rika repeated for the twentieth time that morning. "I still think I'm dreaming."

"Well, you're not, and keep your voice down! The whole of Tokyo doesn't need to know about it." Serena chided as they walked through the park and into a nearby theater.

"Sorry." Rika said more quietly.

"Never mind that, let's find something to eat!"

"Serena, enough with the snacks!" Raye's words fell on deaf ears as both girls raced off. The raven-haired girl facepalmed. "Why do I bother?" She asked aloud as she chased after her friends.

"What's the event?" Mina asked, looking around the room.

"An opera, I think." Amy replied.

(**a/n **I'm making this part up, bear with me)

"Hi Grey!" Serena called, waving from the snack table. Grey visibly brightened when he saw her and slipped through the crowd, followed by his friends.

"Hi Serena. What're you do doing here?" He asked politely.

"Nothing special. Just hanging out." Rika replied through a mouthful of cake.

"I can see that." Atlas observed mildly. "Rika, your face is covered in icing." Rika blushed sheepishly and got a napkin.

"Do you have anything on your schedule?" Serena asked.

"Negative." Sean replied. "We're here to see the opera."

"Cool! You can come with us!" Rika exclaimed, grinning. Grey smiled.

"That sounds like a plan." They walked towards the box office.

The manager finished talking to the ticket person and walked into the kitchen. She pulled off her hat and sunglasses and smirked at her reflection. "Those sailor brats won't get away this time." Catzy crackled.

**End chapter**

**Well, this chapter was certainly eventful, wasn't it? Rika has become Sailor Dark Moon, Serena and her friends are getting to know Grey and the gang, and their walking straight into a trap! **

**Next chapter: Catzy attacks the people at the opera, and Grey and his friends learn the sailor scout identities!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon Heart of Steel**

**Me: Yes! I am back peoples!**

**Rika: You're late.**

**Me: I KNOW! I'M SORRY!**

**Serena: Ow, my ears...**

**Me: Sorry Sere. Anyway, this chapter is ready to go! So let's get the disclaimer...even though I put it on the last five chapters...up!**

**Serena: BladeofMoonlight does not own Sailor Moon or Megaman ZX.**

**Chapter 5**

The opera went on smoothly. Serena was trying very hard not to act like a lovesick geek and was sort of succeeding, with Rini occasionally giggling at her I-am-trying-so-hard-not-to-swoon expression. Raye kept muttering something to Atlas about how certain parts of the opera were unrealistic, and the redhead seemed to agree with her.

At intermission, suddenly the lights crashed onto the stage and a gas filled the room, making everyone collapse, except Serena and the gang. Laughter filled the room as a black-and-green droid appeared on the stage.

Grey and his friends looked at each other in confusion, _what could possibly be happening? _

Serena, Rika and the scouts exchanged a look, all thinking the same thing: _black moon attack! _"Guys, get out of here!''

"You can't be serious!" Atlas exclaimed.

"It's way to dangerous here." Rika said, looking at them pleadingly. "I can't explain, but you've got to go."

"What about you? Are you just going to stay?" Grey looked at Serena.

The blonde swallowed. She resisted the overpowering urge to reveal her identity to him and shook her head. "You've got to trust me, I know what I'm doing."

For a minute, the group looked like they were going to argue further, but then they disappeared up the hall.

Serena blinked to steady herself and turned to her friends. "Let's go!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Dark Moon Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

There was a bright flash of light, and the sailor scouts appeared in place of their civilian forms. Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon stepped forward, eyes flashing. "Attacking innocent people who are trying to watch an opera is inexcusable!" Sailor Dark Moon declared.

"If you think you can do this and walk out, think again! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon called, going into her signature pose.

"The sailor scouts! Die!" The droid attacked them.

"Jupiter Thunder-crash!" The droid yelped as the lighting struck her.

"Venus Love Chain encircle!" Venus shouted, holding the droid in place.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as if she had just remembered something. "My wand broke in my last battle..."

"I've got this." Sailor Dark Moon said. "Moon Chaos blast!" A blast of dark-silver light erupted from her hands, dusting the droids.

"Hahahahaha!" The sailor scouts spun around. Catzy appeared on the landing behind her. "You've fallen right into my trap sailor brats!"

"Catzy!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "I should have known you'd be behind this."

"Yes you should have. I'll dispose of you and the rabbit, and then earth will belong to the Black Moon!"

**/Grey's P.O.V.**

Watching the scene unfold from behind a wall, Atlas pulled her head back and looked at her friends. "Honestly, do you understand anything that's happening out there?" She hissed.

Grey shook his head.

"I know less about this Black Moon then I do about where Model W is." Thetis said, shaking his head.

"Should we help them out?" Sean asked in his usual cool collected manner. "It is our duty to protect people as well."

There was a loud crashing noise as Catzy attacked the scouts with blue fire.

"Yes. I think we should." Aeolus replied seriously.

The five took out their Biometals and raised them high. "MEGAMERGE!"

**/Serena's P.O.V.**

Catzy caught Sailor Moon unawares and burned her arm. "Yow!" She lost her footing. Catzy prepared to attack again but was cut off by a series of kuni coming out of nowhere.

"Who dares?" Catzy demanded.

"Over here, old hag!" Came the taunting reply.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "It's you." She whispered.

The same five knights from the first maverick attack were standing on the balcony, weapons drawn.

"Old hag?" Catzy demanded, eye twitching. "I'm no older than you!"

"Ha! Sure you are!" The Flame Knight laughed. "You're 30 if you know anything. Die!"

"Y-You-!" Speechless from rage, Catzy launched her attack.

"I don't think so!" A cyclone appeared out of the blue, canceled out the fire and almost nailed Catzy, but she got out of the way. Sailor Moon gawked. It had looked like the Wind Knight had just cut thin air, but...

The five jumped down from the rails, somersaulting and landing on their feet with practiced ease.

"Freezing Dragon!" The Ice Knight called, making a swiping motion with his halberd. A huge ice dragon materialized and flew towards Catzy. She countered with fire a second too late. The dragon broke into fragments that cut her skin.

"LOCK ON." The emotionless voice of the Shadow Knight sounded through the room, and kuni fell from every direction. Jupiter dove out of the way just in time. Catzy was another story.

"Look at me!" She yelled. "I'll get you for this!" And she vanished.

The Flame Knight shook her head. "Sad."

The Red-and-White Knight looked around, making sure Catzy was gone, before turning to the scouts. "Any injuries?"

"Nothing major." Sailor Dark Moon replied, eying their rescuers carefully.

"Why did you help us?" Sailor Venus asked, tentatively stepping forward to stand beside her princess.

"The same reason you stood up to that droid when it attacked." The Wind Knight replied. "It is our duty to protect, to defend."

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

The Flame Knight dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "I'm afraid that question must be left unanswered, for now anyway."

"Can you at least leave us guessing?" Sailor Moon suggested, looking into the eyes of their leader.

The Red-and-White Knight chuckled softly. "I'll give you a hint; we're closer than you think."

"We must take our leave now. Until next time, Sailor Scouts." There were five flashes of light, and the knights vanished.

The scouts powered down and walked down the halls.

"'We're closer than you think.'" Rika repeated, scooping up a sleeping Rini. "What does that mean?"

"You think I know?" Raye asked. "We should go tell Luna and Artemis."

"You guys can go ahead." Serena said. "I want to make sure Grey and the others are okay."

Amy nodded. "Tell them we're sorry, but we're in a hurry." They ran down the hall.

Serena turned to being searching for her friends when a familiar voice stopped her. "Serena!"

Serena spun around and saw Darien running towards her. "Serena, are you okay?" He asked breathlessly. "I sensed you were in danger..."

Serena shook her head. "No, I've already been saved. By the same person, three times now."

"You mean those Knights?" Darien asked, eyes glinting.

Serena nodded. "After you dumped me," she began shakily, "I thought my world was over. I thought that, without you, life didn't matter." Serena paused, and then went on.

"Then I was attacked by a maverick. It wasn't you who saved me, it was the Red Knight. I can't explain it, but I got the same sense of security and protection lying in his arms that I used to get from you, before you left me. He spoke to me and the scouts after Catzy left. They protect people, just like us."

"What if it's a trick?" Darien demanded.

Serena shook her head. "No. I don't know why, but I know I can trust him. I just know it."

"Serena!" Darien grabbed her shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know how much I was hurting you."

"Yes you did!" Serena cried, yanking away from him. "You know full well you were breaking my heart each time! If that's all you have to say, leave! I'm looking for my friends!"

She tried to walk away but Darien grabbed her hand. "Serena, please listen. There's a reason behind what I did."

Serena sighed and turned around. "Fine, spill it."

Darien took a breath. "Not very long after Rini came to stay with us I started getting visions. Terrible nightmares. They said that if I stayed with you, something horrible would happen to you. You would die." He shook his head. "I had to protect you, no matter what."

"I don't need that kind of protection!" Serena cried. "You mean to tell me you broke up with me over a dream? Do you realize how stupid that sounds? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"It wasn't just one dream. It was repetitive, insistent. I couldn't take any chances! I had to protect you!"

"You jackass!" The new voice made Darien jump. A very pissed off Atlas was stalking down the hall towards him. If looks could kill he'd be dead and buried.

"Who are you?" He demanded, shivering at the smoldering fire in her jade eyes.

"Serena's new neighbor, not that you should care." Atlas replied coldly, resting a hand on Serena's shoulder. "I barely know her. But I do know two things: One, she's a very sweet girl, and two, she deserves way better than that! Did it EVER occur to you that Serena's friends and family wouldn't stand to see her hurt? You didn't need to 'protect' her like this!"

"Don't waste your breath, Atlas." Aeolus joined them. His azure eyes were slits. "He's more worried about how it would affect him, not her. Even a six-year-old knows that nightmares are just that, nightmares, messages from the subconsciousness. He's playing on his own insecurities."

"Subject; Serena's ex. Analysis, idiot." Sean droned, slipping out of the shadows.

"Did you tell anyone else and decide what to do together?" Thetis asked.

Serena answered the question for him with a shake of her head. "Darien, leave. I'd rather rely on my friends to support me and someone who feels the way to protect me is to lie to me and hurt me. I'm worth more than that."

Darien's mouth opened and shut like a fish, his eyes shimmering with confusion and heartbreak. He slowly walked away.

Atlas shot one last death glare at his retreating form and turned back to her friend. "I think he got the message."

Serena shook her head, tears boiling behind her eyes. "I don't know what to think right now."

"We'll get you home." Grey said, joining them. "We're all here for you."

"Thanks guys." Serena sniffed. Atlas took her hand tightly and lead her out.

**/? ? ? P.O.V.**

Unknown to the ones below, two reploids were standing on the rain of the stands, watching the whole scene. One of whom was having the worst time trying not to break down into hysterical laughter.

"That guy sure is in deep ****, isn't he?" He asked his companion, one hand over his mouth. "I thought Atlas was going to tear his throat out."

"...He has done something foolish..." The girl replied coolly. "...he drove her away... ...his subconsciousness has been disturbed...by a supernatural force..."

"Doesn't make him any less of a fool." The boy continued to restrain gales of laughter. "Hey, we can work with this." He glanced at her. "Can I have the canister sis?" The girl silently handed him two small red crystals with a down-turned crescent moon on them. The boy grinned again. "These things sure suck up a lot of negativity. Try to get some more while I'm out!" The boy lifted his scythe up and vanished in a flash of fire.

The girl shook her head. "...You're so impulsive...Prometheus..."

**/Midnight**

Prometheus smashed the window and stepped into the small apartment. Sure enough, his prey was fast asleep. "What a dump..." The grim reaper reploid muttered, looking around. On the dresser sat a picture of him and the girl from the theater. The glass was cracked.

Prometheus turned back to Darien. "Let's have a little look, shall we?" The blade of his scythe began to glow as he entered the dream.

_**Dream**_

The scene was that of a splendid wedding, with him and the same blonde girl walking down the isle.

"Oh Darien." Dream Serena sighed contently. "We're getting married, it's just like a fairy tale."

Dream-Darien bent to kiss her, but when he did, the ground crumpled, and Dream-Serena vanished. "Prince Darien, you must stay away from Princess Serena or the world will be destroyed. I have seen the future and I know the truth. Stay away from her!"

"So that's it!" For a moment, Prometheus just stood there. Then he broke down laughing. "This is going to be even better than I thought!" He lifted a cracked white shard lined with red, which began to glow with an eerie light. The dream changed.

Darien was standing outside a grand church. Music was playing, it sounded like a wedding march. He looked around. What was he thinking? It was his wedding, and he was late for crying out loud! He ran inside. "I'm here! I'm sorry, I'm here!" He called.

The people in the pews turned around and gave him weird looks. The scouts glared at him from where they stood next to the bride, his Serena. And standing next to her...it was that Grey kid from the theater. "Serena..." He walked up to her. "What's happening here?"

"What are you _doing _here Darien?" Serena demanded. "I told you to not to come within twenty feet of my wedding!"

"How could I not? I'm the one your supposed to be marring!" He said pleadingly.

Serena shook her head and took Grey's hand. "Don't play dumb. You broke up with me three years ago. You didn't seriously think I believed we were meant to be because of some stupid legend. I couldn't wait around for the time you'd stop hurting me. I love Grey, and I'm marring him! Not get OUT!"

At once Darien found himself outside in a blizzard, looking inside a frosted window. Grey was sitting on an armchair next to a Chirstmas tree, and three five-year-old kids were jumping over each other on the carpted floor. One had pink hair, another was blonde, and the third had hair like his father.

"Halt villain!" The blonde said dramatically, mirroring Sailor Moon's signature pose. "No one terrorizes this world on my watch! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"No fair Lily!" The pink haired girl whined. "You were Sailor Moon last time!"

"You're always Sailor Moon, Rini!" Lily replied indigently. "I want a turn! Follow my lead, Megaman Model A!"

"Come on!"

The boy let out mock evil laughter. "They fight among themselves! It makes my job much easier!" He lunged at them.

"I don't think so Tranquility!" Lily threw back, tackling him and knocking him over. Rini joined them in their playful tussle.

"Now you three be careful!" Grey called. "It would be sad to spend Christmas in your room for roughhousing!"

Immediately the three kids fell into line. "Daddy, can we open our presents now?" Rini begged, putting on her saddest puppy eyes.

A soft chuckle sounded from the kitchen. "Oh Grey, don't torture them. Of course you can Rini." Serena stepped into the room with a tray of cookies. "Okay, I'm going to bring the cookies in, I'm going to put them on the table-" She put them down. "And you going to let me get out of the way-" too late. Rini and Lily jumped and snached two cookies, which the held in their mouths in an adorable fashion as they proceeded to open their presents, followed by a more subtle Tranquility.

Serena chuckled. When the kids were finished she said "Would you mind getting the other's presents? Everyone will be here soon."

"I can't wait to see Serenity and Drake and Riku!" Lily squealed, and she, Lily and Tranquility practically trampled each other running up the stairs.

Grey stood up, smiling. "Those three are quite something, aren't they?"

Serena nodded. "Yes. And I wouldn't want it any other way." She kissed him.

Darien sank to his knees. "No...Serena...you were meant to be my wife! That should be me in there with you and our children." He punched the stone wall and yelled "Why!"

"You were expecting something else?" Another voice snapped. "You broke her heart over a dream. You honestly thought she'd believe that you loved her, because of some dusty legend? You stepped to far and stepped on her heart, and now you're paying for it."

"But I love her..." Darien murmured, staring at the ground. "I had to protect her."

"Is she not a competent young heroine with friends to support her and look after her?" The voice challenged. "Do you honestly believe she's a weak and stupid child who can't make her own choices regarding her safety? I thought you'd know better. It's too late now. The Red Knight can reach her heart, because you broke it and lost it. Quite frankly, it's your own fault."

Darien looked back in the window. Lily was running to answer the door, clutching a small version of Serena's transformation locket. Rini had her own, while Tranquility was holding a small blue, white and red device like it was the cure of all sickness. Grey had transformed and the Red Knight stood in his place. Serena walked over to him and whispered something to him, to which he smiled. They kissed passionately before the door opened and Lily was calling out excitedly about something. The Red Knight kissed Serena's ear and whispered "You are mine, in this life and the next."

"NO!" Darien sat bolt upright in bed, soaked in sweat. "No...no...Serena..." It had been a nightmare, one a million times worse than any of the others he had recently. Could he trust that voice? It sounded different from the other one...

Meanwhile, Prometheus was standing on the roof, smirking as the crystals, which were now jammed with negative energy. "What a haul!" He exclaimed. "Humans are so easy to manipulate. Especially that kind!" He laughed, fantasizing the result of the boy's latest dream. He thought about the amount of negative energy he and Pandora could gather from that and smirked harder. "Won't be long now..." He took off across the city towards their little hideout.

**End chapter**

**Author:****Yes, I brought in Prometheus and Pandora. I am so evil.**

**Next chapter: The sailor scouts host a party, and Darien goes to 'talk' to Serena.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon: Heart of Steel**

**Me: And I have returned, for a new chapter of Sailor Moon Heart of Steel!**

**Rika: Alright! Who are Prometheus and Pandora?**

**Prometheus: Oh believe me Moon Brat, you'll find out.**

**Rika: (Jumps) When did you get into the author's note?**

**Me: I brought him in, because I have a huge fangirl crush on him.**

**Rika: Why?**

**Me: Because he's dangerous and psychotic and awesome...(eyes become stars)**

**Prometheus: (sweatdrop) Uhhh...BladeofMoonlight does not own Sailor Moon or Megaman ZX. JUST GET THIS THING STARTED! I'm no good with girls...**

**Chapter 6**

**/No P.O.V.**

"Sis, if I had been there I would have stood up to him right next to you." Rika told Serena as they walked up the steps to the temple the next day. Her friends were waiting for them. Raye told her that Atlas had informed them of what transpired last night when she'd called, asking where Serena was.

"Good job Serena! You finally told him off!" Lita said, patting her on the back and smiling.

"You sure about this?" Mina asked, sitting down next to her friend. "I'm your friend, and I will support you, but I want you to be happy. Are you sure this won't be a mistake?"

Serena nodded firmly. "Yes, I am. All Darien has given me is heartbreak. I'm not going to wait around for him to get his head on straight. I need and I deserve a guy who will respect me and love me for who I am, not for who I WAS a thousand years ago."

"I think that's a wise decision Serena." Amy said. "It'll be good for you in the long run."

"I'm proud of you Sere." Raye said.

Serena blinked. "You are? I mean...you liked Darien, but you gave him up so we could be together. And now..."

"Don't worry about it." Raye cut her off, her voice firm. "Darien wasted the gift, not you. Who would've known he'd turn into such a jerk. I'm on your side Sere, and the next time I see Darien I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Serena felt tears boiling behind her eyes once again. "Thank you, Raye..." She jumped up and gave the raven-haired girl a hug.

"Alright, calm down Serena." Raye said, detaching the blonde from her person. "But I think this calls for a celebration!"

"I'll cook all your favorite things." Lita promised.

"And we won't even make you study!" Amy finished.

They even told her to bring her neighbors, saying it was the perfect opportunity to get to know them better. They were teens, and what kind of teenager would turn down a party?

So Serena and Rika walked back into their neighborhood and knocked on the door.

Thetis answered it. "Hi Serena, Rika. What's up?"

"We're having a party at the Cherry Hill Temple!" Rika answered before Serena could say a word. "Wanna come?"

Thetis' eyes lit up. "All of us?"

"Of course, silly!"

"One minuet." Thetis rushed down the hall, and Serena could hear him speaking excitedly to his friends.

"A party?" Atlas repeated, starting to smile.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come ON Grey! When was the last time we got to unwind like this?" The redhead exclaimed. "Let's go!" Without waiting for her comrade's response, Atlas walked down the hall.

Aeolus shrugged. "Sounds nice. Besides, I want to talk to Amy about something from science class anyway."

"Only you, Aeolus, would have that kind of reason!" Thetis said, rolling his eyes slightly. "I haven't been to a decent party in ages."

Grey smiled. "Let's go, then."

**/Cherry Hill Temple, Grey's P.O.V.**

"So where do you guys come from?" Serena asked Grey, grabbing a glass of juice and making her way over to him.

"North America." Grey replied evasively. "We wanted to broaden our horizons." _And save this world from certain destruction, _he added silently.

"Academically?" Rika asked.

"Mostly. Thetis, on the other hand, is only interested in the sea."

"He's an environmentalist then?" Rini asked from where she was playing with Luna-P at Grey's feet.

"He's always been fond of nature, so in a way, yes."

"I remember my class trip to the docks." Serena recalled. "I took one wrong step, tripped, and fell right into the water. Molly had to drag me out because everyone else was laughing. It was so embarrassing."

Grey bit his lip to keep from chuckling himself. "What did you trip on?"

"To this day, I am not sure." Serena declared. "I'll say it was my own feet, though. I can be SUCH a ditz sometimes."

_One pretty damn cute ditz... _Grey cut off his train of thought.As if to prove her point, Serena ran to ask Raye for a plate, slipped on some cheese, and gave a involuntary figure-skating performance that ended when she fell over backwards.

"A-Are you alright?" Grey asked, while Rini started laughing.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Serena smiled as he pulled her to her feet. "That's actually happened to me once before."

"You should have seen yourself sis!" Rika exclaimed, a hand over her mouth.

Serena death-glared at her, only causing more laughter.

"Hey ladies," Grandpa Hino's voice broke into their fun. "There's someone here who'd like to speak to Serena. Can't remember his name for the life of me." The old man laughed. "Just getting old I guess."

Serena sighed audibly and walked out the door. That made Grey curious. What was wrong? He followed her out to the shrine steps.

When they had gotten out, he found that Raye had beaten them to it. "Darien Chiba, Serena does not want to see you and you are not welcome at this temple!"

Darien was standing at the door. "Raye, I need to talk to her. I was stupid, I was an idiot, but I love her."

Grey frowned. This was the same guy who had broken Serena's heart, right? Why was he suddenly trying to fix what he had done?

"There's nothing more to say, Darien." Serena replied curtly. "You said you didn't love me anymore, well, you don't get to change you mind when I decide to move on."

"Serena..." Darien took a step towards her. "I'll do better...I won't hurt you anymore...just please, come back."

Serena swallowed. "No Darien..besides, I have a new boyfriend anyway." She turned around, and her eyes lit up when she saw him.

_What? Boyfriend? _

"No..."

"Grey is such a sweet and wonderful guy, I know he wouldn't hurt me." Grey would never forget what happened next.

Serena walked right up to him and kissed him.

Grey's face turned dark red. _What am I supposed to do? _He hadn't expected this at all. Slowly, shyly, he returned it, gently squeezing her hand.

A few moments later Serena broke away, blushing and giving him an apologetic look. Grey managed a shy smile. He could guess that there wasn't anything in the world redder than his face right now.

Darien just stared at them again, his hands falling to his sides. "Serena..." His eyes watered, and he turned and half-ran, half stumbled down the stairs.

Serena stared at the ground. "Sorry Grey, really, sorry. I just didn't know any other way for him to get the hint. I hope that didn't bother you or anything..."

Grey shook his head. "Don't worry, it's fine." He managed an awkward smile. "I understand why you did it."

Serena looked embarrassed beyond belief. "T-Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't worry about it."

**/Later, Amy's P.O.V.**

Amy had found herself wrapped up in the most animated conversation with Aeolus during the party. He had a wide range of interests and she found herself relaxing in his company. She had agreed to meet him at the library tomorrow to discuss the schools latest project. His intelligence and depth of thought impressed her greatly.

_And there's that other feeling...the scent of the wind..._Amy pondered what is meant. It was the strangest sensation. Usually the only time her sixth sense picked things up was when youmas attacked, or when they met up with the four wicked sisters.

The vibe she got from Aeolus was different. The sensation of the wind whipping by her whenever she got close to him, and there was no negative energy coming from him.

Despite the foreign sensation she got, Amy wanted to as much about her new friend as she could. She felt warm and welcomed around him.

"Hi Amy." Amy jumped and spun around.

"Aeolus! I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Did I startle you?"

"A little." Amy admitted.

The green-haired boy sat down next to her and they began to talk about the rise and fall of civilization. Again, Amy felt the sweet scent of the wind filling her senses.

It was strange, foreign, but still sweet and comforting. Amy relaxed. She could definitely grow to like this.

**End Chapter**

**Yes, Amy is also going to have a significant role in this story, especially as she grows closer to Aeolus. I won't tell you exactly why now, you'll just have to find out! ^.^**

**Next Chapter: Serena tells Rika about the Silver Millennium, and Pluto enters the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon Heart of Steel**

**Moon: I'm back people! Feel free to pelt me with virtual rocks for not updating in forever, but I really got stuck on this chapter. And I've been busy with Trapped in the Fandom net and Dare or die, but enough of that! The next chapter of Heart of Steel is finally here!**

**Rika: YAY! BTW Moon, will this story be very long?**

**Moon: Sorry, but probably not.**

**Serena: AWW! Will there be a squeal?**

**Moon: I don't know...**

**Serena: PLEASE? (she and Rika do kitten eyes)**

**Moon: (sigh) Well, I do indeed to do another arc, the Heart Snatchers. I haven't decided what maverick will come, but I do plan to bring another megaman into this world. I may or may not to SuperS, depending on how much my vewiers like this story, but sooner or later Serena and Amy will have to decide where their hearts lie-in this world, or the world of steel. Sorry if it doesn't come out in a while, I want to finish a few other stories I'm working on.**

**Rika and Serena: ...Hey! I see a spoiler!**

**Moon: HUSH! Now, on with the massively overdue chapter! I do not own Megaman ZX or Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 8 Pluto**

_**/Gate of Time**_

Sailor Pluto stood at her traditional place before the gate of time, waiting. She was expecting a guest, and she was pretty sure she knew what as on his mind. She had watched the future change with mixed emotions. While she knew that those girls needed to follow their hearts, having a different princess ruling was probably better than leaving the future at the mercy of the rouge biometal...Model W.

Pluto sighed. She had seen multiple battles between the scouts, the black moon, mavericks, and the knights from the other earth. Model W was getting stronger, fed by the Dark Crystal by this...Wiseman. Mavericks were spawning faster than ever. She feared for her princess's safety. Unfortunately, she knew she would have to rely on that stranger, the Red Knight, to protect her. He was probably the only reason the future of both Earths was safe, considering that it was almost thrown into chaos by...

"Pluto!" The long-awaited command brought the Guardian of Time out of her daydreaming. A familiar regal figure, black cape swishing behind him, stepped out of the mist. His eyes were blazing. "Explain to me what's going on!"

"Why Endymion, what do you mean?" Pluto tipped her head slightly, feigning innocence.

Endymion glared at her. "Everthing's...CHANGED. Serenity isn't my wife, small lady isn't my daughter, and my kingdom is ruled by Rikana! There's someone their life and he's taken everything from me."

Pluto looked at him, almost piteously. "Oh Endymion, don't you remember? Your past self broke up with Serenity's past self in the twentieth century. No one really knew why. It came out of no where."

Endymion shook his head wildly. "No. No! That wasn't supposed to happen...it was a test..."

At this Pluto raised an eyebrow. "YOU sent Darien his latest dream, even after I told you over and over not to contact a past incarnation? I had thought it was the Wiseman. Why would you destroy your own future?"

"I didn't-that grim reaper-he changed everything...I-ARGH!" Endymion punched the cloudy floor. "NO! Pluto, please, help me change it back."

Pluto shook her head. "This is beyond my power, Endymion. I cannot control destiny."

"But I need her." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love her..."

"You should have thought of that before you went and meddled." Pluto turned around. "I'm sorry Endymion, but that's the way it is. Now if you'll excuse me...I have two futures to look after.

**/Serena's house**

"The Silver Millennium?" Aeolus asked, blinking. "What's that?"

"It's an old legend." Amy replied, stacking her books and pushing them aside. "Me and Serena have heard it many times."

"Can you tell us?" Rika asked. When Amy paused, she flopped down on nearby chair. "PLEASE?"

Amy let out an exaggerated sigh. "Okay."

"YAY!" Rika cried cheerfully. Rini joined them and sat between Grey and Serena. They were joined by Thetis and Atlas. Even Sean, Mr. No Emotions, looked interested.

"Where to start..." Amy wondered out loud, pulling the book Luna had given her about it out of her bag and placing it on the table. "Okay...a thousand years ago, the planets were ruled by a string of kingdoms collectivly called the Silver Mellennium."

"Wait, you mean the planets other than earth?" Atlas interrupted. Amy's only reply was a nod. "Yes...Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto were all ruled by a princess, who all swore alliance to the Moon Kingdom's queen, Serenity, and specifically to her two daughters, Princess Serena and Princess Rikana."

"Wait, meatball-head here comes from a line of princesses?" Rini asked, jerking her head towards Serena and Rika, who both death-glared at her.

"I doubt it. No one keeps family records back THAT far." Thetis interjected.

"If you'll let me continue..." Amy sighed. Immediately everyone got quiet. "The Earth and the Sun were ruled by Princes. Endymion and Ra. Queen Serenity considered creating an alliance between the Silver Millennium, the Earth, and the Sun by the marriage of Endymion to Serena, and Ra to Rikana. Surprisingly enough, they didn't mind. The two moon princesses were already in love, so the marriage just made them happier than ever. But the peace would not last..."

At that, Rika shuffled at bit closer to her sister, in case it was scary, and Sean actually entered the room and sat down.

"The moon was attacked by the Negaverse. Their queen, Beryl, used the dark powers of the being Metallia and used them to destroy the palace. One by one, the princesses died protecting their charge. Rikana and Serena were reunited in the chaos, but the joy of seeing each other unharmed was short-lived. Endymion and Ra died protecting the two princesses from Beryl, who had attempted to stab them from behind. It was as if time had frozen itself..."

Amy paused for effect, then continued. "A purple-sliver mist poured out of the silver crystal as the girls wept. That was when Rikana and Serena forcibly combined their powers, light and dark...two things that cannot co-exist...and the result was the destruction of everything-Earth, Moon, Sun and the entire Silver Millennium."

Silence followed. Serena and Rika exchanged an OMG look, that did not go unnoticed by the mega men.

"At her deathbed, Queen Serenity invoked the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal, and used it to re-incarnate Serena, Rikana, Endymion, Ra, and the other princesses to a new life on Earth, beyond the shadows of the shattered Moon Kingdom, where they would live in peace." Amy closed the book.

"THAT'S ALL?" Atlas exclaimed. "They just reincarnate, then THE END? What happened next?"

Amy smiled. "That's for them to decide, isn't it?"

A strange look passed over Aeolus's face, but it was gone too quickly for Grey to be sure. "Me and Rika are going to get a drink." Serena announced suddenly, and she and Rika were gone before anyone could half blink.

**/In the Kitchen**

"Serena..." Rika paused, staring down at her cup. "Did we really destroy Earth and Moon?"

"Rika, that was a thousand years ago. We're here to live new lives." Serena said, wanting to cheer her up.

"We're sailor scouts, Serena. We're tapping into the same power we used that time..." Rika murmured. "If something really bad happens to our friends, will we do the same thing we did in the Silver Millennium?"

Serena opened her mouth to respond, then remembered the final battle against Beryl, and how close the world had, indeed, come to destruction.

"I don't know." She answered. "But things have changed now. It may have happened a thousand years ago, but that doesn't MEAN it will happen now too."

Rika blinked and looked at her sister. There was something deep in her eyes that was different before the theater incident. Something good. "Right." She smiled. "I'm not going to let Fate push me around this time around."

**End Chapter**

**/Author's note:**** I know, this chapter is super late and it's Serena-and-Rika centric, but I want to put emphasis on the fact that Serena didn't think she could control her destiny before, but she does now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: Aeolus and Amy are attacked; and identities are revealed. Interested? Stick around and I'll be back! (hopefully faster than before)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon: Heart of Steel**

**Me: I am back people!**

**Aeolus: Good for you.**

**Me: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?**

**Aeolus: Unlike Summer Light or Dare or Die, this story is not updated very consistently.**

**Me: Very funny. Smart-mouth me again and I'll tell Amy you _like _me.**

**Aeolus: And why...?**

**Me: Because I have every intention of making you two boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**Aeolus: !**

**Chapter 9: Wind and Ice**

**/Serena`s P.O.V.**

"WHAT! You're going to spy on Amy?" Serena shrieked.

"Ow, not so loud." Rika rubbed her ear. "Besides, haven't you noticed that Amy is acting kind of weird?"

"Wait, now that you mention it..." Serena thought for a second.

"She's been running around all day, she blushes constantly, and half the time she's on the phone talking to someone!" Rika exclaimed. "I think _someone _has fallen for someone else."

"Really?" Serena asked skeptically. Amy hadn't seemed like the overly romantic type, but she had to admit she had been blushing and on her phone a lot. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to check it out...where is she know?"

"At the library, I think." Rika responded.

Now Serena was grinning. "Let's go then!" They snuck out the door and followed the blue-haired girl down the road.

**/Amy's P.O.V.**

_Dang it! Why can't I stop thinking about him? _Amy wondered, blushing like crazy. She had been so spaced out lately, because a certain new boy kept invading her thoughts. Aeolus was waiting for her at the library, and if she didn't pick up the pace she'd be late.

_I've been so spaced out I make SERENA and RIKA look focused! _She scolded herself mentally, that silly blush growing darker. At last she reached the library, she ran in.

"Hi Amy." The object of her affection was sitting by the computer table, visibly brightening when he noticed her.

"Sorry if I'm late." Amy panted.

"No worries."

**/Rika's P.O.V.**

"Hey, isn't that Aeolus?" Serena jumped, and Rika frantically signalled for her to keep her voice down. "Amy likes him! When did this start? How long has she-"

"Shhhhh!" Rika pulled her sister behind the desk, and they carefully peaked over the top desk. Their two friends remained oblivious to their presence, continuing to converse unaware that they were being watched.

"Ohh, I get it!" Serena purred. "Amy is too shy to admit her feelings!"

"She needs help from the love goddesses." Rika announced.

"But that's Mina's job."

"Well, I'm borrowing it." Rika snatched the radio and switched dials several times before finding a song written by Dana Glover. Snickering, the two evil girls put the song over the loudspeaker and hid behind the desk again, watching their plot unfold.

**/No P.O.V.**

Amy heard the music come on and her face promptly turned red. "Oh no..."

_There is something that I see_

_in the way you look at me_

_there's a smile there's a truth _

_in your eyes_

Aeolus looked up, surprised to hear music. "Isn't that Dana Glover? The last time I heard her music was back at home..." That's when he noticed Amy's facial expression. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You're blushing..."

_Oh no! _Amy thought, blushing like crazy. _Now what am I supposed to say?_

_But on an unexpected way_

_on this unexpected day_

_could it be _

_this is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved _

_all along_

"Ah, uh, hahaha...w-well..." Amy mumbled, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Aeolus was getting worried. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No..." _How am I supposed to admit I like him? _Amy finally noticed the two meatball-head girls behind the counter. She shot them a surprisingly scary I-will-kill-you-later look before returning to stammering. "I-It's just that...w-well...I-I kinda..."

What she didn't know is that Aeolus had guessed where this was going. Only Serena and Rika noticed the shy expression on his face. Rika, being evil, decided to turn the music up slightly.

_there's no more mystery _

_it is finally clear to me_

_you're the one my heart's searched for_

_so long_

_it is you I have loved_

_all a long_

_Is it possible? _Aeolus wondered, anxious that his rigid control over his emotions might break. _But...I have to go home...I shouldn't be doing this...I'll just end up hurting her, although doing so is like ripping my own throat out. Damn, is love meant to be this hard?_

_What should I say? What if he doesn't like me that way? _Amy wondered, blushing harder than ever. _How will I deal with it? I've never felt this way about anyone before..._

_There were times I ran to hide_

_afraid to show the other side_

_alone in the night _

_without you_

_but now I know just who you are_

_and I know you all by heart_

_finally _

_this is where I belong_

_it is you I have loved_

_all along_

"Amy? Your forehead?" Amy gasped and threw a hand over the symbol of mercury. Her feelings had been so intense that her power had reacted to it. _Great. Now he knows I`m a scout! What`s he going to do?" _

"Oh...that...well...I`m Sailor Mercury." She said, coming clean. She wanted him to trust her, rather than constantly lying about where she was or where she was going.

She waited for his reaction, finally forcing herself to make eye contact. Aeolus was smiling softly. "I am a defender of peace too." He held out his sword.

Amy stared at the biometal for a few long seconds before the implications sunk in. "You...you're the Wind Knight..."

"I am. The megaman of the wind." He gazed into her blue eyes. "I don`t want to lie to you. Because I want your trust." He looked like he meant to contiue, but he stopped. A light blush colored his cheeks.

"Aeolus..." Amy realized it then. They were both just to shy to say it out loud.

_I`m filled with emotion _

_You`re not rushing through_

_my bad_

_now I`m filled with a sensual devotion_

_as I look _

_into your perfect face._

Blushing, Amy excepted his embrace. _So the scent of the wind WASN__'__T my imagination..._She pulled back and looked up at him. There was a short pause, before he finally leaned over and kissed her gently.

Both Serena and Rika were staring openly, somewhere between happy and shocked.

_No more mystery _

_it is finally clear to me_

_you`re the one my heart`s searched for_

_so long_

_it is you I have loved_

_it is you I have loved!_

_It is you I have loved_

_All Along..._

Finally the two lovebirds broke apart. Amy blushed again, resting her had on his shoulder.

**/Serena`s P.O.V.**

"She did it!" Rika exclaimed quietly. "I'm glad that music was on."

"Yeah! But...you saw the glare she gave us...right?"

"Yeah...?"

"So...all in favour of not being turned into popsicles better make a dash for mom's right now!" Rika's eyes widened, and simultaneously the girls tore out of the library as if they were being chased by the full might of the Oroboris.

With good reason, too.

**End Chapter**

**AWWWW! A FULL CHAPTER DEVOTED TO ROMANCE! I really really like AeolusxAmy, they`re both super smart and totally awesome, in that order! And since Aeolus isn`t a maniac anymore, it is TOTALLY possible! Freaking KAWAII!**

**Next Chapter: The Sailor Scouts and the Megaman confront Rubues in his spaceship, and Rini reveals something no one was expecting! Want to know what? Stick around and find out!**

**(...corny, I know...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon: Heart of Steel**

**Me: Welcome back! And here's the next chapter!**

**Rika: I am so glad I didn't get turned into a Popsicle...**

**Me: Uh-huh. Hard to battle evil when you're frozen in a block of ice.**

**Rika: I hope Amy understands that I was doing her a favor! BladeofMoonlight does not own **

**Sailor Moon or Megaman ZX Advent! **

**Chapter 10: Preview: Confrontation with Rubeus part 1!**

**/Serena's P.O.V.**

"See you tomorrow Grey!" Serena gave her new boyfriend a quick kiss before ducking into her house.

It had been about two weeks after she and Rika had followed Amy to the library, and she had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Grey out. They had gone on several dates and this time Serena was sure she was the envy of every other girl. Grey was always so sweet and gentle with her, and never got on her back about her klutziness – in fact, he found it very cute.

There had been a bunch of attacks by the four sisters in that time, but both times the Senshi had chased them off, with the help of those Knights from the theater. While they still didn't know who they were, Serena felt it was safe to say that they were allies.

"What more could a girl ask for?" Serena asked the world in general as she skipped up the stairs.

"Someone seems happy." Sammy commented, watching his sister scamper up the stairwell towards her room.

"She probably just got back from a date with the cute boy next door." Rini shrugged. "She's like that. This guy must have really taken her, I mean she even tried to get an A on an algebra test just so she could impress him."

"Serena got an A? THE WORLD'S ENDING!" Sammy cried dramatically before flopping down on the couch and pretending to hide. Rini rolled her eyes.

"I HEARD THAT!" Serena yelled from upstairs.

**/In the Black Moon shuttle**

"You try my patience with your repetitive failures, Rubeus!" Wise Man shouted. "You've had more than enough chances to deal with the Sailor Scouts. I'm giving you this last chance, use it well!" He vanished.

Rubeus trembled slightly. "One more chance...I have to make this work." Desperate, he spun around and paced back and forth. "Girls!"

The four sisters walked out from where-ever they had been hiding. "Yes Rubeus?" Catzy asked, although there was a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"We're going to set up a trap." Rubeus said. "I need you to lure the Senshi out..."

In the dark hallways, Prometheus rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. "That poor fool! He doesn't have what it takes. He can't even beat that group of girls on his own! I can't wait to see this."

**/With Serena and Rika**

"I'm so bored." Rika complained, flopping down on her bed.

Serena stared at the clock. "Tic...tok...tic...tok..." She sighed.

"Please don't do that, Serena, you're giving me a headache." Luna sighed.

Rini flipped through the comic books on the desk. "Can we go to the park?" She asked. "There might be something to do there."

"Okay." Serena said, and the three girls stood up and walked over to the park.

None of them noticed the four girls following them.Silently they stepped out of the alley and pursued them to to park.

"Hey Rini?" Rika asked.

"Yeah?" The pink-haired girl looked up at her, blinking.

"Are you getting the feeling that something bad's about to happen?"

It happened all at once. Avery and Prisma stepped behind Serena and Rika, knocking them out with a swift blow to the head. Catzy and Birde quickly gagged Rini, picked her up, and took all three girls to the space shuttle.

**End Chapter**

**Author's note: My god did I have a hard time writing this chapter! It was torment -_- But I'm over the hump now, and I think I'm getting somewhere! Sorry it's so late T.T**

**Next Chapter: Serena, Rika and Rini face Rubeus, and Rini makes a shocking revelation! **


End file.
